


sounds

by tobiismycat



Series: a life changing mission series lol [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M, not a very cheerful fic actually, vague reference to perhaps torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:45:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2539940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiismycat/pseuds/tobiismycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's three am but astors awake. </p><p>The baby's about to have a waking nightmare. </p><p> </p><p>SAME UNIVERSE AS   a life changing mission. </p><p> Just posted sepretly because it's kinda an off chApter. I guess</p>
            </blockquote>





	sounds

Astor  slowly woke up to thick warm darkness.  His bedroom was black without the lights on. 

 

    He lay in bed gathering his awareness for a few moments gazing blankly at the ceiling wondering what had woken him up.  

  Then he slowly became aware of a tapping noise, the low hollow noise  of fingers on hard wood. He knew that sound 

     Feeling panic rise inside of him at the flood of memories   telling him for five nasty minutes he was  back in his old house.  Listening to his father tap on the walls as he walked down the halls to their bedrooms take one of them. 

 

     Finally when he couldn't stand it anymore Astor got up and crept down the hall. At any moment expecting to be snatched into the air  and dragged into a basement room smelling of rust and  other less pleasant things.

Even though Astor knew he was far far away from that place  He was still afraid he'd find someone different when he walked into James and Qs bedroom.  

 

   The door opened  and Qs phone vibrated under his pillow. Waking him up and letting him know astor was in their room.  He sat up and clicked on the lights.

 

 

    Astor stood near the bed Q immediately called him over. He didn't like the panicked expression on astors face or the grayish white  his skin had turned.  

  Astor didn't say a word  just folded up in Qs arms  and allowed him to dim the lights. With one foot Q kicked James into being awake. Obviously something was very wrong but  Astor wasn't able to tell him yet.     

    James took one look at astor and Q pointed to the door. Out his look said. Go out and check.

   James kissed them both and  wandered out into the hall, gun tucked into his pyjamas.

There was nothing out here.     

 

   Soon James  returned to the bedroom finding That Q had been unsuccessful In Getting the boy to sleep. 

   James sighed seeing the slightly frightened look on his  pale freckled face. "Alright kiddo show me what's got you scared" James said     he gently lifted Astor from Qs arms  holding him tightly with one arm.  James wandered into the dimly lit halls  

   Astor rested against James left hip nervously chewing on his shirt .      When they finely came to the bedroom Astor had run from . The boy realized he could hear the tapping again    His fingers clenched against James shirt and he shivered, letting out a tiny whimper of panic.    

 

James pushed the door open   quickly  
Finding nothing but his empty bedroom.  The lights were on showing his deep blue bedding and fluffy pillow.      The tapping noise was coming from the window.  

James investigated and found it was a thick tree  
branch. " Here honey it's just a branch "James said showing him the branch and snapping the tip from it to make it stop tapping.

" Sleep with us tonight and tomorrow you can watch me cut this entire limb off  the tree."  James told the boy as he walked back to the bedroom where Q waited.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooooo obviously as you can see astors original father was a terrible person. 
> 
> I never exactly say what he did to the boys but you can kinda figure it's not good. 
> 
>  
> 
> Actually I can tell you specifically what he did if you wanna know.


End file.
